This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a variably configurable junction assembly for a branched wellbore.
A wellbore junction provides for connectivity in a branched or multilateral wellbore. Such connectivity can include sealed fluid communication and/or access between certain wellbore sections.
Unfortunately, a typical wellbore junction's configuration (e.g., sealed fluid communication and/or access between certain wellbore sections) cannot be changed to suit particular well circumstances. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements would be beneficial in the art of configuring wellbore junction assemblies.